Patch Note:1.1.69.0
We’ve made a few bug fixes and improvements we wanted to make available to you sooner than we can make 1.2.x available. Things like preventing turn-ins from taking a port past Pirate PvP and adding a couple new Tutorial missions. Known Issues: * Some 'Arcadia' Xebec’s guns reload when you zone. Those of you affected will need to wait to load them with non-default ammo until you’re in the battle. Not everyone has this problem. * Take Command of Ship Tutorial: The final destination line is code instead of text. * The outputs for Exceptional Pre-Measured and Fine-Grained Gunpowder recipes are swapped. Differences between 1.1.54.0 and 1.1.69.0 include but aren’t limited to: Ships / Outfitting * Reduced the 'Jamaica' Sloop to level 5 * Tweaked accuracy a bit more. These changes make it harder to hit small ships at long range without impacting the overall chance to hit them at close-mid range. * Partial surrender was broken. If you offered 25% of your cargo and the offer was accepted, you’d lose and your enemy would gain 100% of your cargo. At which point, why offer? Fixed that. * The very large uncommon outfitting was missing from the loot table. Added it and adjusted the levels at which items drop down by 5. * Career skills that apply modifiers to ship stats should now stack. Missions * Take Command of Ship tutorial: Pirate trainers now offer a mission that teaches players how to use the Capture Ship skill. All career trainers now offer a mission that teaches the players how to use the Claim Prize/Scavenge skill. * Island of the Monkeys: Added missing XP reward * Marks of Victory: Major European Commendation: Players over level 45 were unable to take this mission. Fixed that. * Burdens of Command: This mission was too difficult, preventing Naval Officers from receiving their final career skill. ConCo made a quick and dirty fix. They want to completely revamp this mission but that won’t happen soon. PvP / Port Contention * Prevented unrest turn-ins from working when the port is in Pirate PvP or higher. * Killing players was generating too much unrest. PvP kills are supposed to be worth 3x as much unrest, but the values they were providing were arbitrarily high. Fixed the calculation so that PvP kills are worth 3x unrest. * Removed the global unrest multiplier and increased the unrest gained for ship kills. This makes unrest missions provide the amount of unrest listed in their mission rewards, and has no impact on unrest gains for ship kills (the two changes cancel each other out). Economy * Smelling salts now have a cost of 0. * Three of the advanced merchant recipes did not have their labor costs adjusted down after Isildur globally reduced labor costs for all recipes. Thus they were actually worse than the original recipes. Fixed that. UI / Art / Sound * Charlesfort: You had to Press X to enter the tavern. Fixed that. * Charlesfort: There was a soldier leaning inside a wall. Fixed that. Misc * Fixed the bug that prevented teleporting to Black Point as you can to other towns when you have a ship docked there. * /who and /whocount commands are no longer available. This is one of several tactics we’re implementing for fighting gold spammers. Category:Patch Notes